Cetro del Bien y del Mal
by D.Vicious
Summary: Bueno, es una historia que hice para un quesque RPG de texto... por cierto, Eika, mencionada al final no es un personaje mio... por eso no elabore en cuanto a ella...


El Rey de los Gerudo, Ganondorf, en su juventud viajó por tierras lejanas en busca de poder... en un principio, solo el poder necesario para salir de su tierra natal, el desierto que llamaba hogar pero que odiaba con toda su alma.

Ese odio llegó a ser tan fuerte, tan apasionado (y mas aún alimentado por las amargas palabras de sus nodrisas, las Twinrova) que terminó por ennegrecerle el corazón.

Ahora, en uno de sus viajes llegó a un templo abandonado muy al sur de sus tierras, pensó que podría haber sido de los Hylianos antiguos, cuyos territorios en uso se extendian mucho mas allá de el ahora llamado campo de Hyrule, pero entonces descubrió algo extraño. El sabía que los Hylian desde un principio adoraron a las tres diosas y a su sequito de dioses menores y espiritus (el tiempo, el viento, el agua, etc.), pero este templo no tenia rastro de haberse usado en ninguna adoración relacionada.

Notó que este templo estaba mas relacionado con la dualidad, inclusive este era simetrico en casi cada aspecto, pero denotando contrastes entre los dos lados, asi, si en un cuarto podia no haber piso, en un cuarto inverso, no habria techo, o talvez cambiaba la tonalidad de las rocas en la pared por otra completamente contraria de cuarto a cuarto... era un templo que en todo aspecto representaba la forma de la unión y la lucha de los contrarios, de esa simbiosis entre el blanco y el negro, la luz y la obscuridad, y ultimadamente, el bien y el mal... y asi fue que encontró que estaba vigilado por espiritus luminosos, que lo cegaban con la luz de la justicia y la verdad, y con otros obscuros, que lo engañaban y lo sumergian en la negrura del vació, la que odió y en la que desesperó, en ese entonces, pero en la que al final en otros tiempos e historias quedó atrapado.

Aun asi, derrotó a tales criaturas, y al final encontró un pedestal, y en ese pedestal lo vió, era un cetro... era el Cetro del bien y el mal y en cuanto Ganondorf le puso la mano encima sintió un extraño poder que no pudo nunca describir, aunque no supo si habia sido el mismo, sus ansias de encontrar algo de gran importancia despues de tanto contratiempo.

En fin, Ganondorf nunca supo cual era el verdadero poder de tal cetro, pero notó que con él se sentía mas confiado en si mismo, mas grande, mas poderoso y lo primero que hizo al salir del templo fue regresar al Valle Gerudo, su tierra a preparar un ejercito.

Y en realidad entre su pueblo si se notaba mas majestuoso y noble que nunca, pero al mismo tiempo mas horrible e intimidante al verlo a los ojos, y fue con ese nuevo aire de grandeza y por la tradición Gerudo de alabar al único varón, que Ganondorf agrupó una fuerza invasora, para pelear en las lejanas y mas pobladas tierras del suroeste.

No peleo de primera en las guerras que se llevaban en los campos de Hyrule, pues aún se sentía un tanto intimidado por ese simple nombre, y no sabía aún otra razón de gran importancia para embarcarse en tal aventura, pues no estaba bien informado de las razones de la guerra (se convenció hasta saber que la legendaria Trifuerza estaba relacionada, pero eso fue tiempo despues).

Las tropas de Ganondorf, sus guerreras, lo siguieron a la batalla con los pueblos del suroeste con el pretexto de apropiarse de tierras fertiles (aunque principalmente solo era para alardear y utilizar el supuesto poder del cetro). Así fue que al amanecer de el decimo dia de viaje en busca de tierras llegaron a un pueblo pequeño y lo saquearon a orden de Ganondorf, y permanecieron ahi un par de dias , para luego viajar al siguiente pueblo y hacer lo mismo.

Lo que Ganondorf no tomó nunca en cuenta fue que las noticias de los ataques ya se habian regado como polvora en los alrededores y para cuando estaba por llegar al tercer pueblo se topó con una gran fuerza defensora, aunque pobremente armada, lo superaba 5 veces en numero. Eran hombres y mujeres de todos los pueblos vecinos.

Y Ganondorf ordenó el ataque, pero sus guerreras aunque eficazmente podian acabar con grupos enteros de atacantes comenzaban a ser rodeadas y a caer una a una, y al cabo de unos momentos se vió el mismo en la primera linea esquivando los embistes de los locales, y estaba a punto de ordenar la retirada a sus pocas tropas restantes cuando recibió un golpe en la mano izquierda, y su cetro cayó al suelo, entonces desesperado y sin pensarlo otro momento, clamó la retirada y se escabullo por el mismo camino del que habia venido. Desde entonces se condujo con discreción y secreto como era común entre los ladrones de su raza, y uso el engaño como su mejor arma, pero sin olvidar nunca el poder que habia sentido con el cetro perdido.

Pero el cetro, fue recogido por los lugareños, y no se le dio gran importancia, aunque aquellos sensibles a ese tipo de cosas sabian que habia algo extraño con el.

Y lo conservaron en buen estado hasta los tiempos de Eika, quien en uno de sus viajes lo recibío a cambio de un buen arco largo para cazar de parte de un local que lo había heredado y solo lo veía como un adorno bonito, aunque Eika, versada en historia, aun de la mas olvidada, supo que se trataba de el legendario Cetro del bien y el mal desde un principio y lo atesoró hasta que llegara alguien digno de tal recompensa...


End file.
